


The Ts Story

by QuinFirefrorefiddle



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cross-Gen, F/M, Logan Comes Home, Love Triangle, Mentor-Student, Romance, X Mansion, pristine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-21
Updated: 2006-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinFirefrorefiddle/pseuds/QuinFirefrorefiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan comes home, and it seems that we really do all have to write one of these.  Also, musings on Marie's age.  And Remy turns out to not be a heartless bastard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Threats & Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why wouldn't Logan have some knowledge of Quebecois? Thanks to the [Alternative Quebecois Dictionary](http://www.notam02.no/~hcholm/altlang/ht/Quebecois.html) for supplying what high school French didn't (mostly curses I didn't use... in the story). Also, I thought it was high time for Remy to not be an utterly worthless prat.

It was the middle of the night and raining when Logan returned to the mansion. After six months of riding around Canada on Scooter's bike, the only things he thought about while shaking himself dry in the front hall were a shower and spending several hours comatose in a real bed. Much as he hated to do it, he would have to put off flirting with Jeannie and taunting Scooter until the next day.

 

So to say he was kinda surprised to spot Marie walking out of the rec room with a guy in tow would be pretty accurate. She was laughing and tugging at one of the arms of the guy's trenchcoat, and the guy made a sweeping bow and was beginning to gesture something when he was stopped by Logan's low growl. _Why're they up this late?_

 

Marie snapped around and paused for a second, stunned. Then she ran to him and wrapped him in a tight hug before he could so much as greet her. He embraced her for a moment, and grinned when it took her a second longer to let go than it should have. She may have been a kid, but **damn** it was good to have someone care he'd shown up.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey."

 

"Chere?" And that guy interrupted. He seemed a few years older than Marie and a little shifty. Logan tensed slightly, and Marie was a bit highstrung as she made introductions.

 

"Logan, this is Remy LeBeau, or Gambit. Remy, I've told you about Logan." The two men shared a handshake just this side of a challenge, and Remy raised a single sculpted eyebrow as he agreed that she had told him about the Wolverine. _And just what the hell does **that** mean, anyway?_

 

Never taking his eyes off Remy, he asked Marie, "So, why're you two up so late?"

 

"Oh, we were watching movies." He glanced at her, and she gestured towards the rec room door. "A bunch of us." Sure enough, a few more kids around Marie's age came out right then, and he could hear laughter from inside the room signalling the presence of more people within. Marie continued, "The guys wanted to see _Van Helsing_ and the girls wanted to see _Almost Famous_ so we watched both, but it took longer than we thought it would."

 

Logan was only half listening to her as he watched Remy put a gloved hand on her arm. "Chere, 'tis late, and we all must rise early tomorrow?"

 

Marie nodded earnestly, explaining, "Thursdays Mr. Summers takes us on an early morning nature walk for Biology. We're supposed to be up in-" she glanced at the clock and winced, "five hours." The clock struck one at that instant, and more teens came out of the rec room, most not noticing them.

 

Logan said a quick goodnight to Marie, promising to see her the next day, and started off down the hallway she pointed him towards. After he was sure she was far enough away, he turned and quickly followed the shifty guy in the trenchcoat.

 

After a few moments he caught up, and Remy had no warning he was being followed until he was against the wall, three inches of adamantium resting against his Adam's apple. "M'sieur?" came out a bit more squeakily than Remy probably would have liked it to.

 

"Bub, you know if you hurt her, I'll kill you, right?"

 

"Mais oui, m'sieur. Jamais. I could not." Logan raised his eyebrows at that. "She is not _mine_ to hurt." Remy looked at the older man pointedly, and Logan let the claws back in.

 

"What?" _What?_

 

"She does not love _me_, m'sieur." Logan growled again, and Remy slipped back into French. "Et j'ne elle aime pas aussi."

 

"Mais...." Logan tilted his head in the direction of the front hall.

 

"Oui, m'sieur. We flirt. She is, you say, sad you are gone, and la petite chere should smile, no? So we flirt. Mais de rein, m'sieur. D'accord?"

 

Logan thought about it, and nodded. He'd get the real story from Marie tomorrow, anyways. He turned and began to walk down the hall to his room.

 

"Et vous, m'sieur?" The cocky brat tossed after him.

 

"Laisse faire et crisse moi patience!" He had no time for snotty Cajuns, he had things to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Most should be obvious from other Xmen fic, I think. So the less common phrases:
> 
> _Et j'ne elle aime pas aussi._= And I do not love her, also.  
> _Mais de rein, m'sieur. D'accord?_= But it is nothing, sir. Okay?  
> _Laisse faire et crisse moi patience!_= Forget it and leave me alone!


	2. Tempers & Temptations

"Logan, I'm eighteen years old, and I am perfectly capable of running my own life!" She hated it when he did this. When he got angry at other people, he was liable to get loud and violent; but with her he just got quiet. He would sit there and chew on his cigar and stare her down until she was forced to realize he was right. And the worst of it was that he usually _was_ right, which was annoying as all hell.

 

The way her voice got all high and squeaky when she got riled up like this didn't help her nerves much, either.

 

He just shook his head at her. "Never said you weren't, kid." He took a drag off the cigar, and she got distracted by his lips for a moment, the way they wrapped around and pursed and then relaxed and opened in a sure, practiced motion was mesmerizing.

 

She blinked. "Then stop telling me who to date!" _Unless, of course, you want to suggest yo--_ She stopped herself from blinking again just in time. No need to have him think he gave her a nervous twitch.

 

"If you had listened to what I said, kid, you would have noticed I didn't do that."

 

"Sure you did! You said-" He stood up.

 

"I _said_, Marie, that it's important to think about what you do before you do it when it's gonna impact other people. I said, Marie, that LeBeau isn't the most stable person on the planet. That was it. And I said those things because I don't want you getting hurt. Do what you want with your life, I sure as hell ain't your father, but I'd be a worthless friend if I wasn't honest with you about what I think about your choices." He stabbed the cigar out on the ashtray next to him, and she was left agog at one of the longest speeches he'd ever made. In which he called her Marie. Twice.

 

"So you don't think you know what's best for me?"

 

He tilted his head at her for a moment and frowned. "So that's it. Don't lump me in with Scooter and Chuck and the rest of them, kid. I'm not gonna try to control you, I'm not gonna guilt trip you into doing 'what's best'."

 

"But they mean well, and I'm young and it makes sense that--"

 

"I think you're about big enough to make your own decisions, and I think that the only way you'll learn to make good ones is to make bad ones along the way. Suck it up and be a big girl, Marie."

 

"Wow." He waited, watched her work it out. "But you still call me 'kid'."

 

He shrugged. "You don't want them knowing your name, that's your decision. But I won't call you by your code-name unless we're on a mission together."

 

She asked why, and he sighed before looking her straight in the eye. "Names are important, Marie. I have one that was given to me with these claws, and I use it with a certain amount of irony. But I like to think 'Logan' came from someone who cared about me, and I prefer it. You chose your name out of fear and anger. I won't help that along."

 

She almost sputtered with frustration. "I did not! I chose it to show I was special, to show what I was--"

 

"And to tell the world to go screw itself in a dark corner, am I right?" And damn it, his level stare told her he was right, and she hated it.

 

***

 

He watched her storm out of the room with a certain amount of disappointment. It was so easy to forget how young she was when you looked into those deep eyes that had seen so much pain.

 

At least he knew now that Remy was telling the truth. Or at least as much as he knew. Marie was in love with him, or thought she was, that much was obvious. And he'd be lying if he claimed the possibilities didn't interest him. Because they interested him so much he'd had trouble sleeping calmly the night before.

 

But it was also very obvious that she wasn't ready for any kind of a relationship yet, she had to sort out her life and what she wanted first. And between her desperation to be independent from the world she'd left behind in Mississippi; and her slightly childish dependence on the X-men for their stability, she wouldn't be able to decide what she wanted in terms of constantly dealing with another person for quite a while.

 

Which gave him time, barring complications. He could work with that.


End file.
